Gone
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Nikita has gone. Her engagement ring is no longer on her ring finger. Will she clear her name in time or will she be forever known as the President's Assassin? Will she and Michael finally get their happily ever after? Read on, dear readers, read on. Rated T to be safe as there will be some profanity in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She had to do it. She had no choice. The beautiful one carat diamond engagement ring that her Michael gave her is no longer in its' rightful place. Nikita had taken it off before she left the abandoned warehouse that the remaining members of the organization formerly known as Division to go in search of Amanda so that she can clear her name as the main culprit in the President's assassination. Tears blurred her vision as she drove a black SUV down the busy streets of Washington DC as she tried to convince herself that her decision to leave is the right one and that Michael will not come looking for her. Suddenly, her phone started to ring, Nikita picked up her phone and checked the caller ID. It was Michael.

"_He must want to stop me from leaving or to give him an explanation for leaving the ring behind_." Nikita thought to herself, feeling a twinge of guilt for doing what she did but she tried to convince herself that by leaving, it was best for everyone because Amanda will stop at nothing to destroy those who are close to her. Nikita has seen what that brunette witch was capable of as she had made her choose between saving her own life or Michaels' after telling Nikita that the hand that was given to Michael had a virus in it that will kill a person from the inside out by making all the blood vessels explode. So as long as Nikita takes herself out of the equation, maybe things will work itself out and those that she cared about will forgive her in time. "Michael." Nikita said quietly to herself as she thought about her beloved. "Forgive me." Nikita said sadly as she threw her phone out the window of the SUV, as more tears rolled down her face as she drove on towards an unknown destination, hoping against hope that it will somehow lead her to wherever Amanda's hiding so that she can be brought to justice.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Michael held his phone close to his ear, praying to whatever god is out there to let him talk some sense into Nikita. He still couldn't believe that she took off her engagement ring and left without an explanation; but he knows that she's going to go after Amanda by herself and there's nothing that he can say or do to stop her. Nikita can be very stubborn when she wants to be and it's wise not to go against her when she has set her mind on doing something. Michael signed as he disconnected the call. "Damn it Nikita. Why must you always take things into your own hands?" Michael muttered under his breath as he walked back towards the main room of the warehouse to let the others know that Nikita has, to an extent, gone rogue once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Michael. Where's Nikita?" Alex asked as Michael walked into the main room of the warehouse. "Yeah, Nikki was just here a few minutes ago." Birkhoff said. Michael struggled with the decision as to whether or not he should tell them about what Nikita's planning on doing but he knew that as soon as those words come out of his mouth, there will be more questions than answers. Yet, he knew that even if he didn't tell them, they would find out no matter what. He _is_ dealing with a computer genius and Nikita's protege. So it would not be wise to pull the wool over their eyes. Michael sighed and decided to just spit it out, "Nikita's gone. She went off to find Amanda herself." There. He said it. Michael close his eyes and bowed his head as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable tsunami of questions. "What do you mean 'Nikita's gone'? Why didn't she tell us where she was going?" Alex said, anger flowing through her veins. "I'm sure that Nikki had a good reason for doing what she did." Birkhoff said to Alex, hoping that it will at least put out the spark before it becomes an open flame.

"Why is she doing this?" Alex continued to barrage Michael with her questions, the anger still evident within her voice. Michael slowly opened his eyes, raised his head and looked at the fuming green-eyed brunette. "She doesn't want to put us in danger anymore." Michael explained. "She thinks that if she were to do this on her own, without us there to help her, then maybe Amanda would not do anything that would put any of us in harm's way." Michael finished. Birkhoff then saw something shining in Michael's right hand, "Hey, Mikey, is that Nikki's engagement ring?" The nerd asked. Michael nodded in response as he raised his hand and looked at the ring that he worked so hard to keep it a secret from Nikita until that moment when he was taken into Hong Kong police custody and they had taken the ring from him and before he and Nikita made their getaway, he ran back towards the two police officers who were chasing after them, telling Nikita to give him the damn glock. She had asked him why he wanted the glock and where he was going and Michael threw all caution out the window as he screamed, "TO GET YOUR ENGAGEMENT RING!" Michael smiled to himself at the memory and the moment that he brought Nikita to a plaza and proposed to her at the fountain at the center of the plaza. They would've been married by now had Amanda not interfered. He doesn't know exactly _what_ Amanda made Nikita do but whatever it was, it wasn't good and as much as he wants to do whatever it takes to help his beloved take down Amanda, he would have to find Nikita first and the chances of that is slim to none. The best thing to do is try to locate Amanda first and if they can manage to track the cat-eyed witch down, then perhaps they can also find Nikita.

"I still don't know why Nikita had to be so stubborn." Alex said after a few moment's silence. Birkhoff looked at the brunette with wide eyes and disbelief that these words are coming out of Alexandra Udinov's lips. "Do you not see the irony here?" Birkhoff asked after the shock had worn off. "What irony? The fact that I'm just as stubborn as Nikita or the fact that I said 'I still don't know why Nikita had to be so stubborn' ?" Alex asked the resident nerd with a sarcastic air in her words. The nerd said nothing as he walked towards the computer station (well, what seems to be a make-shift computer station. Division is gone and good quality technology is hard to come by when you're kinda sorta on the run to avoid getting arrested or worse, killed). "Don't worry, we'll find Amanda." Birkhoff said with confidence. "Then Nikita can take her down for what she did and we will be there to help her." Alex added. Michael smiled as the rest of the team started to work on locating the whereabouts of Amanda. "Hold on, Nikita. We're going to help you track down Amanda whether you like it or not because we're in this together." Michael silently vowed as the camera slowly shifted to a birds' eye view of the warehouse room and the scene fades to black.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the second chapter. Reviews are welcome (flames are not) and stay tuned for the next installment of "Gone"!


End file.
